


Lies of lips

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, I Tried, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: A breathy, almost whining sound escapes him and Pete’s eyes flicker up.





	Lies of lips

Andy flicked through comic pages, a small smile pulling at his lips as his eyes take in the coloured panels. He feels something pulling at his legs and lowers the comic to look over the top, to see Pete. 

“Pete, what are you doing?” The older simply pushes Andy’s legs apart and slips between them. He pulls the comic from Andy and throws it somewhere, his chest rest on Andy’s groin. 

Pete’s hands find the hem of Andy’s shirt and push it up, nose nuzzling the soft flesh of Andy’s stomach. 

“Pete?” it’s gasped, because Andy’s sensitive to touch, and the swirling of Pete’s thumbs on his ribcage is fucking amazing. He almost feels dizzy with it and settles for tangling his hands in Pete’s hair and making soft gasps. 

Pete opens his eyes and looks up at Andy, who’s cheeks have turned a delightful pink, lower lip caught between teeth. He presses a little harder with his thumbs, nips at the inked flesh and breathes against the skin contentedly. 

Andy’s legs come around to rest on Pete’s lower back, ankles hooked together to keep Pete close. He thinks he hears Pete chuckle but is too focused on the sloppy kisses being pressed up his hyper aware skin. His shirt is being pushed up as Pete moves up until he gets to Andy’s nipple. 

Grey eyes look down, only just realising they had looked away, seeing lips close around the hardened tab. A breathy, almost whining sound escapes him and Pete’s eyes flicker up. They look gazes and Andy draws his legs tighter and tugs Pete’s hair as his head lolls back. He moans, slight and soft. 

Pete releases the nipple, hand coming to Andy’s neck, pulling it toward him as they meet in a messy kiss. It’s sloppy and teeth clash but it’s necessary. It’s satisfying. Andy moans into Pete’s mouth and Pete groans right back. They pull away, nipping at each other’s lips, tongues following to sooth the bites. 

“Just wanted to cuddle,” the older says, smirk convey that it was anything but what he had planned. Andy didn’t really care.


End file.
